Merry christmas
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: – Si pides un deseo y éste es sincero te será cumplido. – Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿un deseo?, ¿enserio? – Ya sé que es estúpido pero… - U-Un deseo… - Murmuró pensativa. – Desearía que todas las personas que aprecio tengan una feliz navidad. –


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Merry christmas - Feliz navidad.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: One-shot nacido para desearles una feliz navidad.**

* * *

**Merry christmas.**

**Capítulo único.**

Caminó hasta la puerta de aquella gran casa, se calzó sus botas felpudas y pronunciando un "Ya me voy" suavemente partió del lugar. Al salir a la calle fue golpeada inmediatamente por la baja temperatura que se mantenía fuera, hacía frío, después de todo estaban en invierno y aquella noche era la noche de navidad.

Suspiró dejando escapar aquel aire que pronto se volvió vaho, juntó sus manos que aunque estaban protegidas por guantes de lana también comenzaban a sentir frío. ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun le había prácticamente obligado a aceptar salir aquel día?, suspiró de nuevo levantando la mirada al cielo, eran aproximadamente las 18:30, se encontrarían a las 19:00.

Empezó a caminar calmadamente, aún tenía tiempo y el lugar de encuentro no estaba lejos, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho como una forma de poder mantener la calidez en su cuerpo.

_Hoy padre tiene una cena de la compañía así que no llegará temprano… Hanabi-chan y mamá aún están de viaje cuando prometieron venir para hoy… Neji-nissan está demasiado ocupado con los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad… Kiba-kun y Shino-kun están pasando navidad en el extranjero… sino fuera por la invitación de Sasuke-kun me habría quedado sola esta noche en casa..._

Suspiró cabizbaja, en realidad no sabía por qué el Uchiha le había invitado a salir pero sabiendo que no tenía planes aceptó, ¿por qué?

_Sasuke-kun es un chico… amable, es frío y a veces arrogante, tiene muy mal carácter pero siempre es culpa de las chicas que lo persiguen, debe ser difícil…_

Vio a una pareja de novios pasar por un lado de ella, riendo, hablando, tomados de la mano.

_Que lindos… me gustaría poder tener una relación, con alguien que me haga suspirar, que me haga reír, que no se moleste si tartamudeo o soy demasiado tímida, alguien que me quiera y acepte tal como soy…_

Sonrió levemente, era lindo el pensar aquello, la verdad ella deseaba tener alguien a su lado con quien compartir experiencias y su juventud. – Un novio… - Murmuró y un leve sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas. – Quiero un novio… - Murmuró de nuevo pensado que ese sería un gran regalo de navidad.

Sin tener noción del tiempo, sin saber cómo o cuándo sus pies la dirigieron al lugar en el cual había quedado de encontrase con el Uchiha, o bueno, más bien el lugar en el que el Uchiha la había citado. Al estar frente a la cafetería pudo ver como alguien esperaba sentado fuera de ésta, caminó lentamente hasta llegar a un lado de aquella persona quien se mantenía serena y en silencio.

– H-Hola… - Saludó con voz baja. – P-Perdona, ¿te hice esperar Sasuke-kun? – De inmediato el Uchiha levantó la mirada, se veía calmado y hasta aliviado.

– Viniste. – Soltó siendo más una afirmación ante la pregunta que él mismo se había formulado, ¿aceptaría ella ir a él?

– B-Bueno… di-dijiste que estaba prohibido faltar así que no lo hice… - Susurró empezando con su típico juego de dedos.

– Hmp. – Soltó antes de dejar escapar un "Qué bueno", frase que sólo él escuchó pues la Hyuuga sólo puso atención al cómo él se levantaba de su sitio y entraba a la cafetería. - ¿Vienes o prefieres servir de adorno frente a la tienda? – Preguntó dándole su siempre directo y adorable tono sarcástico a la oración.

– V-Voy… - Murmuró avergonzada siguiendo de cerca los pasos del Uchiha. Al entrar ambos caminaron hacia una de las mesas más alejadas, tomaron asiento uno frente al otro y posaron la mirada en la ventana que los reflejaba a ambos. – Que lindo lugar. – Susurró extasiada al ver las decoraciones simples pero elegantes que tenía la tienda por dentro. – Es… cálido. – Sonrió levemente.

– Dicen que esta cafetería tiene una "leyenda". – Dijo el moreno mientras tomaba de forma desinteresada la carta del menú.

- ¿Le-Leyenda? – Preguntó extrañada sintiendo que le bicho de la curiosidad picaba en ella. - ¿Q-Qué leyenda? – Preguntó tornando total atención al moreno Uchiha.

– Si pides un deseo y éste es sincero te será cumplido. – Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿un deseo?, ¿enserio? – Ya sé que es estúpido pero…

- U-Un deseo… - Murmuró pensativa. – Desearía que todas las personas que aprecio tengan una feliz navidad. – Susurró sonriendo levemente ante su deseo, pues, aunque aquellas personas importantes no estaban con ella en aquel momento no significaba que las olvidara, al contrario, sentía que las extrañaba y pensaba aún más. – Y que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad. – Dijo llevando ambas manos a su pecho. – Que sonrían y se diviertan, que no importa el lugar donde estén, siempre, siempre sean felices…

- Hmm. – Soltó con interés el Uchiha. – Eres demasiado amable, ¿qué hay de un deseo para ti?, ¿caso no quieres algo egoísta? – La chica negó levemente.

– Soy lo suficientemente egoísta deseando que sean felices, ya que si ellos lo son yo también. – Pues, yo desearé algo egoísta, al diablo los demás, sólo existe una cosa que deseo en este momento para mí. – La chica sonrió divertida, que linda actitud tenía Sasuke.

- ¿Q-Qué deseas? – Preguntó con interés, nunca se sabía qué esperar del moreno Uchiha.

– A ti. – Respondió éste sonriendo de medio lado satisfecho con la cara de gran sorpresa que mostraba Hinata y el prominente sonrojo que apareció después.

– Q-Que cruel… - Murmuró avergonzada. – N-No bromees así Sasuke-kun…

- ¿Quién dijo que estoy bromeando? – Preguntó el Uchiha viendo fijamente a la chica, con seriedad, sin pisca alguna de mentira en sus palabras. – Ya lo dije, soy egoísta y lo que quiero es a ti. – La chica se mantuvo en silencio aún viendo al moreno con sorpresa, simplemente le era increíble creer aquello.

– T-Te gusto… - Murmuró llevando ambas manos a sus mejillas, estaban calientes como si tuviera fiebre. – E-Eso no me lo esperaba… - Susurró aún en su letargo. Si bien en el camino había pensado sobre querer un novio no sabía que la leyenda de aquella tienda fuera tan efectiva y que ahora el chico más guapo de su instituto se le estaba confesando, era simplemente sorprendente.

El moreno bufó comenzando a irritarse al ver cómo la chica se veía más sorprendida que feliz de que él se le confesara, Tch, chasqueó la lengua llamando la atención de la chica, ésta quiso decir algo por ser descortés y no decir nada. – Piensas demasiado. – Gruñó tomándole de la barbilla y acercando su rostro al de él. – Feliz navidad. – Murmuró dándole un suave beso a la chica como regalo en tal fecha.

Hinata se dejó hacer y deshacer en aquel beso, poco le importó el que aún no los hayan atendido o que el chico la besara de improviso, poco le importaba el que los vieran o aquellas emociones tan confusas, sólo se dedicó a sentir, sí, a sentir los labios de Sasuke, sus frías manos en su rostro, su tibia lengua, su aliento sabor a menta, todo de él; entonces ella llegó a una conclusión, aquel día era un gran día. – Fe-Feliz navidad. – Logró articular cuando se separaron, ese beso había sido grandioso y sin duda tenía ganas de más.

* * *

**¡Hola!, ya sé que es un poco tarde para subir el oneshot pero por alguna razón fanfiction no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta interna así que... en fin, ¡no es sólo navidad!, quiero desearles que en estas fiestas vivan momentos maravillosos, ya muchos están en vacaciones así que disfrútenlas, coman todo lo que quieran sin preocuparse por subir de peso (como yo), duerman todo lo que quieran o simplemente no duerman XD ¡rían, bailen, compartan!, el tiempo pasa y con ello nuestra vida así que aprovéchenla ¿sí? :D**

**Los quiero, ¡a todos!, no importa si no los conozco, si nunca sabré como se llaman, con sólo saber de que leen mis historias o si quiera conocen el nombre de esta escritora novata soy feliz, ¡feliz navidad pequeños! :D**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama. **


End file.
